Evil Eye
by Theresa471
Summary: Its the continued saga of the killer Elvis Costello a shape changer. And this time he's after agent Fox Mulder.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is the continued saga of the killer Elvis Costello. 21 chapters in all.

Susan Morgan was running across the street to pick up her diabetic supplies. She was called by her pharmacy that everything was ready for the customer.

She told her mother that she was coming right back after she was done. It was only going to take 20 minutes at best in spite of the great weather outside.

She wasn't going to waste any time lurking about with parking her blue Lumina. Along with locking it as well...Even though in this small town of Andersonville, Maryland. Total population of 20,000 scattered throughout.

Susan didn't realize that she was being watched with her every movement the past few days. Elvis Costello decided he needed to feed his "Hunger" before going back up to his perch...

He was able to find another abandoned house just outside of Andersonville. This time he made sure the area was more secured in order for him to do his feeding, without having the F.B.I. or anyone else interrupt him.

Once Susan was able to park her car, she did leave the window slightly ajar in order to get in some of the fresh air. With Costello seeing this fact. It's going to be easy for him to change and simply slip into the car without her seeing him.

He just needed to wait it out until she is done with picking up her things inside the pharmacy.

When Susan walked inside. She was directed towards the back area. For where she would be able to speak with the technician. Since she wasn't sure on how to use some of the products.

She had recently found out that she was a full blown diabetic now. And her doctor recommended she start using the following items to help reduce her sugar levels...

After the technician was able to explain everything to her. She was able to pay for her supplies with her credit card with no problem. Afterwards wasting no time, she was able to walk outside and directly to her vehicle.

She doesn't even bother to look in the back seat after throwing her closed bag onto the seat.

When all of a sudden...She sees this creature in the rear view mirror coming directly at her with some type of spray coming out of it's mouth. This spray was able to render her unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Evil Eye

One of the local citizens found the car window down on the Lumina and crimson on the driver side.

When the woman found this. She was able to call the police to let them know about seeing it. Rose Marie was scared out of her wits after finding the vehicle empty.

When the police officer came up to her after arriving. He was able to tell her to calm down.

No one knew who owned the Lumina, until they were able to check the computer records belonging to Susan Morgan.

Since the vehicle was parked near the pharmacy. The police started a search on whether the woman was inside the pharmacy recently...

The police officer in charge of the case Sergeant William Anderson. He was able to ask permission to check the video feed. Only to find that the woman Susan Morgan was indeed a customer picking up her diabetic supplies.

Afterwards with permission from the Andersonville police department. They decided to call in the F.B.I.  
since there were no clues as to the where-about of the woman. Accept for the crimson and the strange odor...

A day later at the F.B.I. Headquarters Washington, D.C.

A.D. Walter Skinner just finished talking with the director on the phone in regard to the missing person Susan Morgan.

The reason for calling in the F.B.I. was pointing to the strangeness, along with finding the crimson inside and add into account the odor. And to why Skinner needs Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully to be sent to Andersonville to investigate.

Skinner decided to walk down to the X Files basement. knowing full well the both of them were there finishing up paper work from there last case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Evil Eye

A.D. Walter Skinner having made it down to the basement while coming off the main elevator.

Leading to the X Files office had sounded very quiet. When he reached the closed door. He could hear voices inside. Mulder and Scully were in the middle of a conversation when Skinner knocked on the door.

While he waited for that particular moment. Agent Fox Mulder was the one to opened the door. When Skinner walked in with the new X-files case. Agent Dana Scully was sitting behind the desk working on the computer terminal.

"Skinner, this is strange to be seeing you down here,  
what brings you here?" Mulder asked while sitting down on the chair in front of his wife.

For which she looks up to see the file in his hand.

"Something going on A.D. Skinner that your down here instead of your office?" She asked with a straight face for the moment...

"Missing persons Susan Morgan...I suggest you read the rest of the report before leaving." He hands the report to Mulder to read.

As soon as he read the main items as with the crimson and strange odor. He knew that this particular case was an X File, along with the fact that Elvis Costello just might be up to his tricks again...

Mulder was able to tell Scully the woman is a diabetic just like the others. She was last found leaving for her vehicle, before the jogger Rose Marie noticed the vehicle with the window having been left opened.

"So we need to be quick about this no matter how you see it. And if Elvis Costello is involved, it's going to be tough in finding him before he's able to change his form once again." She says with shutting off the computer terminal...

"Mulder...the director is looking for results this time around. I was able to assure him that you and Scully will be able to do your job and find this nut case before he kills again."

"We will try our best Skinner...Just let the director know to not to worry...I have a feeling that Costello is looking to be found with his cat & mouse games with taking this Susan Morgan."

Chapter Four Up Next 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Evil Eye

Scully wasn't all too pleased for the fact they will be dealing with Elvis Costello once again.

"Mulder...what makes you think this time we will be able to stop him this time around?" She points out from sitting at the computer terminal.

Mulder takes a quick look at the report once more while Skinner is standing at the doorway of the office. "From what this file says Scully, it would seem that Costello is looking to be captured or killed."

Its at this moment Skinner decides to say something.

"It's exactly what the director said to me earlier before deciding on coming down here to give you the file."

"If this is the case. Why did he take this woman in the first place?" Mulder says before placing the file onto his desk with the rest of the reports scattered.

"It's why your been given the case Agent Mulder. I suggest you hurry in trying to find him. We just don't know what kind of condition the woman might be in at this time."

Dana Scully was able to get up from her seat. She goes to place a hand onto her husband's shoulder. "I' m sure A.D. Skinner we will be able to be quick about finding Costello and the woman. I just hope it's not too late!"

"I agree. Now if you excuse me I have a briefing that needs to be done with-in the hour. I need to prepare myself." Skinner says before heading out the entrance of the X-Files department.

Mulder turns to face his wife Scully. "Shut down the computer terminal. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Ok. but where do we start Mulder?" She asked in mock anger.

"By contacting the Lone Gunmen. Maybe they might know something." He says before moving away from his desk, as he goes to take out his cell-phone in order to contact the Lone Gunmen using a special code to make contact with them at there hiding place...

Chapter Five Up Next 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Evil Eye

Scully gotten up from her seat to watch Mulder dial his cell-phone in order to call the Lone Gunmen. "Really Mulder, do you expect them to know anything about Elvis Costello?" She says with sarcasm towards her husband.

He looks up at her to say. "It's going to be a long shot Scully."

Currently since he had no idea for where to look for him. Maybe they might be able to know something through there under ground sources.

"Look Mulder, give it a try any way. But in the long run. Susan Morgan doesn't have that kind of time to waste. Especially when she is going to be needing her diabetic supplies quick."

Lone Gunmen hide out

Currently Fisher and Barrows were alone in there hideout. While Avery was away in Cole Brook,  
Maine checking up on a U.F.O. lead for there "Unity"under ground newspaper. They have close to 3000 members for when it comes to there ideas.

It was at that particular time when Fisher's cell phone went off like a Christmas tree. He goes over to his computer table for where he left the cell phone on the side of his computer.

When he checks to see who was sending the code. He was able to find out it was Agent Fox Mulder calling. He's one of four others that has the pass word he's able to trust a great deal. In order to protect themselves from the bounty hunter and others from the New Consortium.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th Evil Eye

Currently in Colebrook, Maine. Avery was talking with a number of the "Unity" readers.

He was able to understand them better with talking with them. Since it was those readers to keep them in business with the "Unity" newsletter.

Even though most of them were here in the mountains of Colebrook camping. Looking for any signs of U.F.O.'S. Avery had left five days ago before he heard that his co-workers Fisher and Barrows were busy with other things.

And the one thing they were checking into for a special project. It was from the cabinet of the X Files. Something to do with strange creatures of the night. And the one special file that came up on the computer was the case of Elvis Costello...Still in progress...

Since Avery was sitting inside of his tent. He was just about ready to send a text to his co-workers.

When he heard the other "Unity" members holler out. Avery was able to get up quickly inside and head on out to see just what was going on.

He was able to see everyone run into the opposite direction. When he saw some type of space vehicle fly over. He wasn't sure on whether it was the real thing or a military transport doing some sort of exercises in the area.

So he decided to follow everyone else as well. Along with bringing his phone with him in order to take pictures if possible, and send them directly to his co-workers.

He was able to start running quickly. In order to keep up with everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Evil Eye

Avery was scared as hell for when he started to run after everyone else. While heading in the same direction. For the moment he was able to hear this strange noise coming from the other side of the opening. For where everyone was running into.

This was beginning to sound like too much of a story Agent Fox Mulder had told him and his friends on the night he was taken by the aliens many years ago.

Currently he was beginning to have shivers run down his neck and back for the moment. And at moment he was only able to run as quickly as possible to catch up to what ever is on the other side of the trees.

Some how the noise stopped as soon as he reached the spot. He wasn't able to see any of the others for the moment. This was rather strange. He wasn't able to see the fires burning either. For when the "Unity" members had brought along with them.

Avery needed to catch his breath when he tried to move forward. He wasn't able to move an inch feeling that he was stuck in place.

He has never experience anything like it in his life. But he has heard of stories from those that were previous returned by the aliens belonging to the Consortium.

All of a sudden...

He was able to see a bright light starting to move over his head. Thinking that this might be the end of his life.

But as it turned out...the vessel decided to head into the opposite direction very quickly. Leaving him in his place.

After the craft had disappeared. Again he was able to move once more. Along with seeing the rest of the "Unity" members looking to be in some what of a daze. This was rather odd to Avery...even though he decided that it was time for him to leave out of the area. And send a quick report to his friends...

He was able to move quickly back to his base camp. For where he needed to pack up his equipment rather quickly.

Or else he's going to wind up in the same situation as with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8th Evil Eye

Susan Morgan was waking up. She had no idea just where she was for the moment. Otherwise she does remember having been attack from inside of her vehicle. Just after coming out of the pharmacy to pick up her supplies.

She had found herself inside of a warehouse of sorts. Or at least its a warehouse. Currently she had her hands and feet tied unable to move at all. At least she didn't have anything covering up her mouth.

Even though she remembered earlier she did once she was attack by someone. Susan wasn't able to see the face of this particular person. However she could smell a sickly sweet odor for which she is still able to smell on her clothes.

Thank god she wasn't disrobed. Though it doesn't mean a thing to her unless her captor decides to do bodily hard to her over all...like with rape.

She tries to move off the table she was placed on. She had no balance when she fell to the cold cement floor. Only to be in worst shape then before. Susan tried to slowly crawl over into the corner. Only to be stopped by Elvis Costello walking over to her and saying.

"Not so fast young lady. Your not going any place for the moment." He says on a even keel with his voice while moving over to her and pulling her arms up. In order to have her stand up correctly without having to lose her balance once more.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked trying to move away from him and that god awful odor seeping through her nostrils.

"It's none of your concern for the moment." It was at this time he started to laugh loudly to really scare Susan a great deal. "Now come with me this way. No way in hell your going to get away from me."

Susan started to cry in spite of being forced to move with him pulling her along inside of the empty warehouse.

However he wouldn't have this with the crying. It was at this point he started to slap her rather hard doing bodily harm to her face, right arm and her lower back.

She was extremely scared as hell now. Even though she wasn't able to do a thing to get away from the maniac.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Evil Eye

Susan was able to do anything for the moment.

Having to be in the mist of this nut case, she needed to wait it out on whether anyone will be able to help her to escape. Even though in her situation she was tied up and being abused.

The one bad thing about it was that damn odor that was turning her stomach to be upset. She had no idea on whether it's being caused by the person that is holding her captive or another reason entirely.

It was at this point that Costello decided to lift up the woman and place her else where inside of the warehouse. Once he was able to place the woman into his arms. Susan decided to close her eyes in order not to see his face. Plus the fact she was trying to hold her breath in order not to smell the odor.

When he moved over to the other section. He was able to place her on the small twin size bed inside of the alcove. He was able to untie her with her arms and legs and placing her onto the bed.

From what she could see. There was just the one door with no windows at all. It was basically the only entrance. So she wasn't able to get away from him.

He was able to say something to her after just placing her onto the bed. "There is no place for you to go now."

He said just prior to leaving the small alcove. And all she was able to do was relax for now. Even though with in the next six hours she is going to be needing her diabetic supplies. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Evil Eye

Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after consulting with A.D. Skinner, The Lone Gunmenand other sources. They were able to have the general idea where Susan Morgan was able to be held.

Thanks to the Lone Gunmen and their Computer hardware from the satellite systems. They were able to pinpoint the exact spot for where Elvis Costello might be hiding out.

With both agents having to be inside of the X-files department. After hours of going through computer data from the Internet. Along with the fact that the Lone Gunmen were lucky enough to have the satellite systems directly send the photos of the warehouse.

And from what they were able to tell. The small ware-  
house was located some 15 miles south outside of Andersonville, Maryland.

This will give the two agents and A.D. Skinner a vocal point to begin looking for Susan Morgan. While it's not too late to find her dead either by Costello or having gone into a diabetic coma.

Mulder was able to say to his wife Dana Scully to get their things together. They were heading out to the spot where Elvis Costello might be holding Susan.

At this particular moment Scully was on the phone with one of the doctors that she works. She was able to give some type of advise for the surgeon that is going to be operating on one of her patients. Since she won't be able to assist with advising Doctor Anders with the stem cell research on the 12 year old female with brain cancer.

Scully was hoping that the research would be able to help save the girl's life. So far none of the normal medical cures have not been able to prolong Debbie's life.

Fox Mulder had to wait a moment or two before he was able to speak with his partner in regard to leaving.

"Scully, are you done with talking with the doctor about the stem cell operation?" He asked while packing up his area of his desk, along with taking out his revolver that was inside the top part of his desk.

"I' m done. Were the Lone Gunmen able to find the right location?"

"Yes...It's why we need to leave now to head for Andersonville,  
Maryland. I have the exact coordinates of the warehouse he's supposed to be keeping Susan Morgan."

"Well then Mulder lets get moving. By the way have you said anything to A.D. Skinner about the location?" She asked with shutting down her lap top and other things that are going to be needed for the drive.

"I will when we are on our way." As he gets up to place his blue jacket on his frame, along with shutting down his computer. Otherwise he was all set for the trip, even though he checked earlier his gun, I.D. and other essentials for the ride. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Evil Eye

As soon as the X Files office door was locked. The two agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were heading to the under ground parking lot of the F.B.I. building.

Neither one of them spoke to each other. Knowing full well what needed to be done in the first place. After speaking with A.D. Skinner in regard to the information that was sent by the Lone Gunmen. Skinner had advised the agents to be extremely careful with their movements.

However he did asked on whether they will need any additional back up. Even though Mulder had said no to the question. Skinner decided that he was going to send back up against the orders of his agents.

And if he wasn't able to get a team together in time.  
There was a possible chance going against the director orders. He might be going on his own to be the back-up in case Elvis Costello starts any type of trouble.

Along with the very fact A.D. Skinner knew where they were heading to Andersonville, Maryland. Once Mulder was able to let Skinner know just where the warehouse was located with help from the Lone Gunmen.

Moments after Mulder and Scully had left the building.  
Skinner was able to get on the phone with those agents that are going to be watching out for them. Even though Skinner had already told the agent Anders that he was coming along for the ride as back-up.

Walking out of his office after packing up his notes to leave for his secretary Kimberly. She had gone home for the day after he had decided on leaving for Andersonville,  
Maryland.

There was nothing more that was pressing for the moment. Even though once the director finds out that A.D. Skinner has flown the coup to investigate the warehouse in Maryland.

He was going to be in a great deal of trouble. Once the director finds out that he left to go on his own. But at this point Skinner didn't care at all. Since the new director was appointed, Skinner doesn't trust the director for when it comes to his view points.

Even though he wasn't as bad as the previous director with Kersh,  
He just doesn't like the fact that he's not a believer for when it comes to the Aliens factor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Evil Eye

For A.D. Skinner ...he was making sure he had all of his facts for when it comes to the latest X Files case. And the one key point was the fact that this man Elvis Costello wasn't exactly a man, but rather some type of creature from many years from the past.

It's been strange to see that the last months that Costello has surfaced in order to try and stay alive with kidnapping certain humans having issues with sugar problems.

And now it was agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully's job to try to find this oddity, before he decides to kill again...

Since Skinner was following the agents. No doubt Mulder and Scully knew for the fact that they were being followed. So they decided to stop on the side of the main road in order to have him catch up to them.

"Mulder...He's moving up quickly." Scully says with looking in the back of the window to see A.D. Skinner driving up in his vehicle.

"I see him Dana. He's not going to like the fact that we knew right from the start, with him wanting to come all along." Mulder stops the vehicle all together with turning off the engine. In order to see that Skinner pulls his vehicle in front of theirs.

"Did you see the look he's giving the both of us?" She replied before deciding on getting out of the car to greet with the A.D. And by the look he was giving the both agents, he wasn't all too pleased with moving out of his car to speak with them. While Traffic on the main road was passing them by rather quickly.

Finally when Skinner was able to get closer to them. "You two are really something." He says with raising his voice over the speeding traffic on the main road.

"Why...because we didn't include you with going to Andersonville, Maryland?" Mulder replied with moving out of his vehicle to speak further with Skinner, while leaving Scully alone for the moment. Even though it's going to give her the chance to go over the X files once again.

"Mulder this is a dangerous situation having to be dealing with Costello once again. Only this time he's going to be after you and Scully as his main prime target."

"I realize that Skinner. It's why we need the extra help like with yourself in order to get him some what confused on who is actually after him." He says with wiping the top of his brow.

"I just hope to god it doesn't turn out to be a real mess again just like the last time." He started to walk back to his vehicle to start moving into the direction of Andersonville, Maryland.

Skinner was able to hear Mulder's reply with walking to his vehicle. "I hope not!" It was at this point Fox Mulder tells Scully to relax after working on her laptop during the exchange between Mulder and Walter Skinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Evil Eye

Elvis Costello came over to Susan Morgan inside the small alcove for where he left her tied up on the slab.

He was feeling some what hungry for the first time in a long time. This was going to be an ugly scene for Costello. Since he knew the woman was going to be fighting him every step of the way.

When Susan opened her eyes to see him coming into the alcove. She was able to sense a change in this crazy man. She could see it in his eyes with the evilness of what he plans to do.

But yet she was going to see if she can talk him out of what he's planning on doing to her. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked trying to stay calm for the most part.

"That is none of your business young lady. I can do anything I feel like doing, and no one is going to try and stop me." He says with coming closer to the slab table to touch the top part of her head.

She needed to beg to him to stop what he was momentary doing to her. "Please...don't do this Mr. Costello." She used his last name to try and get through to him.

"No I won't ...because I'm hungry right now." He said with a look that truly scared the hell out of her.

He moves in closer to start toughing certain parts of her body. It was at this point she started to scream...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO...She tries to move from him touching her...This action was getting Costello extremely frustrated from what he wants the most.

From the god awful odor and his actions. Susan Morgan passed out in front of him, while he was going to admit some type of liquid from his mouth. He stopped himself in doing so for now. He's going to wait until she comes around. When that is going to be, he has no idea for the moment.

He moved away from the woman. He was extremely upset and he needed to go outside and up to his perch to stew...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Evil Eye

Inside of their vehicle. Dana Scully needed a break with his bladder giving her a signal it was time to make a stop for the bathroom.

She needed to let her husband know. Since he was so engrossed on getting to Andersonville,  
Maryland that he didn't even think about his wife's discomfort.

"Mulder..can you please stop at a gas station. I need to make a bath room stop." She says with turning her head to see his face reaction.

"Of course Scully. Come to think of it. I need to do the same before I bust." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny Fox?; Since it was me that asked for the break in the first place." She looks over at him checking the traffic since they were coming up to a BP gas station. And from the way it was looking.  
The station with eight pumps was extremely busy. But thank god there were several bathrooms and restaurants to go into while the vehicle was being serviced.

One thing they needed to do was let A.D. Skinner they were stopping into the station. Since he was still driving along behind them. No doubt he's going to be needing a break as well with either the bathroom or food.

Having to be sharp with his eyes. A.D. Skinner was able to notice that Fox Mulder was pulling into the BP gas station/restaurant. He had found it to be an excellent idea. Since he needed the break, along with the fact he was starving. He was in a mood for a nice juicy cheese burger and french fries. Since it's been a long time since he's had one for either lunch or dinner.

After pulling into the busy station. Mulder was able to get very close to the bathroom. So no one would have to walk all that far. When Skinner came over to the agents, he asked Mulder on how much longer before they were going to arrive into Andersonville, Maryland.

"From what the map says its close to two hours before we reach the other area of the city." He says with walking towards the men's room. He was able to notice his wife getting out of the vehicle while heading into the ladies room at a stiff pace.

"Good..no doubt we will be arriving just before dark. We will be using the flashlights to see where we will be going. I just don't like surprises for when it comes to Elvis Costello."

"I agree with you, Skinner. We need to be very careful for when it comes to Scully as well." Mulder said with being totally concern for his wife's well being.

It was at that moment the station was getting more busier then normal. Mulder and Skinner went inside before filling up both of their vehicles for the rest of the trip. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Evil Eye

After everyone was able to head for the bathroom. They were feeling much better overall. As with Scully getting her exercise after being some what stiff with sitting in the vehicle.

Skinner and Mulder were able to ordered something quick from inside of the eatery.

One person that was going to appreciate the food would be Dana Scully. She was mostly starving, since she didn't have any thing to eat before leaving.

They were able to pick up sandwiches to bring along for the rest of the drive. Including coffee and iced tea to drink down the sandwiches.

Once everything was paid for with the credit card by Mulder. A.D. Skinner was mostly happy that Fox Mulder was able to pay for his food and drink.

"Thanks Mulder. Next time I will make it up to you with paying for the food and drink." As he starts to move over to his vehicle already serviced up by the attendant.

"No problem Skinner. We need to get moving now." He says to his boss before heading for his own car with Dana Scully waiting for him.

Mulder was able to open his side of the car, when his wife looked over. "Everything ok with Skinner?"

"He seems to be Scully. I just don't like the fact of having him come along." He said with great concern for his boss.

"Look Fox...it was his choice to come along. And besides he needs to be watching our backs for when we go after Costello inside of that warehouse, along with trying to save Susan Morgan."

"I understand that Scully. I just hope to god it doesn't get too messy for all three of us."

"I agree with you. Come on lets get going." She says sounding like she was a commander of her troops.

"Yes boss." He replied with giving her some what of a faint smile with her request.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Evil Eye

It was time for Costello to come on down from his tree perch, after calming down from his tyrant against the girl..

When he left the warehouse. He had made sure to tie her up securely to the slab table. Plus from the shock she had passed out.

Climbing on down very slowly. He had made sure no one was around to see him in his form before changing back to human.

It was currently dark outside with a tint of a moon breaking through the cloud cover. It was times like these that he hated to see the moon in this particular position.

He walked back inside of the darkened warehouse. He needed to switch on the lights inside in order to see now with his human eyes. Plus to check on his prey in the alcove for where he left her all tied up to the table.

Walking slowly towards the alcove. He starts to make a strange like noise through his mouth, along with some type of discussing mess that he uses on occasions to slow down his prey...

Meanwhile...

Agent Fox Mulder, Scully and following behind was A.D.  
Skinner driving to catch up to them. It was going to be taking another ten minutes before they were able to reach the out-skirts of the town.

So far they have been lucky for when it comes to the traffic on the highway. They were making good time with reaching Andersonville, Maryland.

Finally reaching the side road. Fox Mulder stopped on the side in order for Skinner to catch up to them and discuss further tactics.

Getting out of his vehicle. Walter Skinner walks over to the two agents getting out to stretch there legs before moving in further.

"Now what Mulder?" Skinner replied with taking off his glasses to wipe them clean with his hanky.

"We be careful with every move we make now once we are able to get very close to the warehouse."

"Understood."

It was at this time all of the agents including Skinner took out their weapons in order to protect themselves from the creature that calls himself, Elvis Costello.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Evil Eye

Mulder, Scully and A.D. Skinner were moving in slowly towards the warehouse for where Susan Morgan is supposed to be held by Elvis Costello.

Since it was now dark with no moon to be shown this evening.

The three of them had to be very careful with the flash lights in order not to spook there suspect. And have Costello do further harm to the girl.

Fox Mulder was leading the way with the other two directly behind him. They were told to try and not make too much noise while getting close to the building.

There was very little lighting going on inside. Since they had no idea where the girl was being held nor where Costello was at as well. Or the fact he might not as yet changed his form for the most part.

Mulder tells Scully and Skinner to go towards the back of the warehouse. "I will try the front maybe there is a way in this way without having Costello be alerted of anyway coming into the building."

"Ok Mulder. Scully stay behind me while I see on whether there is a way in towards the back." He says with taking Scully's hand for morale support.

"Find lets go we need to find the woman before more damage is done to Susan Morgan."

Mulder talks softly in order to say to the both of them. "Be Care-  
full the both of you. Costello is a dangerous creature and he will stop at nothing to kill again.

In unison the both say to Fox Mulder. "We will Mulder to the best of our ability." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Evil Eye

The three of them in the dark with just a flash light were getting closer to the warehouse. They were making sure in order not to make all that much noise to alert Elvis Costello.

Fox Mulder goes to say to Dana Scully to stay on the side to stay some what protected. "No way in hell Mulder will I stay behind this time around."  
She says out of anger after coming all this way, only to be told to stay on the side of the building.

"It's for your own good agent Scully." A.D. Skinner said to her even though feeling some what angry at the idea.

"I' m coming the both of you. And besides once we are able to locate Susan, she is surely going to be needing medical help no matter what happens with the creature."

Mulder walks over to his wife having to be holding her weapon. "Ok then Scully. Just be sure to stay in the middle in order to protect your back."

Its at this point the three of them start to move inside with slightly opening the door ajar. This time going inside with just one flash light. So not to alert Costello to there position.

It was very quiet inside. There was a light showing through on the second floor. They had to be careful so not to spook either Elvis or Susan.

Moving slowly upstairs the three of them with their weapons.

They weren't able to hear a thing at this point. Even though that maybe Costello is hiding some where in order to attack the three.

Mulder looked back at his wife behind him, while Skinner carrying his weapon in his hand gave a look of what are you doing Mulder.

After a moment or two with standing on the stairs. They heard some type of scream coming from the third level of the warehouse. There was a good chance that Costello might of moved Susan Morgan to the third level to help with his advantage.

"Lets move quickly everyone." Mulder replied with his adrenaline pushing him to the brink. As with Scully and A.D. Walter Skinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Evil Eye

It was just too quiet for the three from the F.B.I. while walking up the stairs. Scully was getting an awful feeling that something was not right in the first place.

She didn't like the fact that there was no noise coming from upstairs. Speaking softly. "Mulder do you think the woman is even here in the first place?" She asked with touching the back of his shoulder.

"I doubt it Scully. We need to keep on moving everyone." Mulder said to the both of them taking two steps at a time, while holding onto his flash light.

But in the meantime...

Elvis Costello was somewhere inside of the ware-  
house having moved his prey to another area. Susan Morgan had no idea just what was going on at the moment. Since she was still out cold from earlier.

It was one of the main reasons the three from the F.B.I. haven't been able to hear a single noise upstairs.

He was waiting for them to arrive onto the level,  
in order for him to make his attack against them.

Costello was able to change into another form having to be hanging down from the ceiling like a black bat.

And since it was dark. It would only make it just perfect.

Skinner, Scully and Mulder arrived on the level they had thought Susan would be. There was very little light on the floor. While there flash lights were enough for now to see in front of them.

"Mulder...I don't see her any where. Unless she is towards the back of this level." Scully says with feeling like some one was watching them. But from where she didn't know at all.

"Scully...take Skinner into the back, while I check around in case Costello might of hidden her some where." Mulder says with the both of them listening to him with his request.

While they leave towards the back. This is when Costello decides to make his move on Mulder.

When he wasn't looking. Costello came down swooping onto Mulder knocking him straight on down to the cement floor.

Fox Mulder started to scream. As his head hit the floor hard,  
while Costello continue to attack him. Using his claws to cut the side of his face to bleed.

Screaming out..."SCULLY...! He tries with all of his efforts to fight the creature. As he passes out when he heard gun shots go off into the air. While hearing the voices of Scully and Skinner hollering in order for me to hear them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Evil Eye

Fox Mulder went down to the ground while Costello was still attacking him. He had a number of wounds on his body. As Mulder tried to fight him off the best he could.

At this point Elvis Costello was having the upper hand on the F.B.I. agent. But in a moment or two the tide will change with both Scully and Skinner coming into the picture to save Mulder from the creature.

He was able for a slight moment able to hear Scully scream out. Ordering the creature to get away from Mulder or else she and Skinner will be firing there weapons.

Costello swooping down from the ceiling after attacking Mulder. Scully and Skinner were horrified at seeing the true nature of this particular creature.

Even though Scully weeks back never really believed her husband in regard to what Costello really was in his true form.

And with the creature attacking again. This time both Scully and Walter Skinner had a clear shot at the shape changer. Firing several shots from their weapons. They were clearly able to see the creature being hit. While falling to the cement floor now in it's final form as a human once again.

Once the creature was down for the count. It was dead for sure. But however now with the problem of trying to find the girl. Along with having Skinner call for an ambulance to take Fox Mulder to the local hospital for treatment from the blood lost, and any type of possible condition Elvis Costello might of had.

Scully ran over to her husband on the cement floor in a great deal of pain and lost of blood. She was mostly frantic seeing all of the damage that was done to his body.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Evil Eye Finale

While they waited for the ambulance. Scully had to make sure that her husband was made comfortable for the most part. There was nothing she was able to do accept wait until they arrive to the local hospital.

However in the meantime.

Skinner having done a search. He was finally able to find the girl Susan Morgan on another level in a semi coma from her diabetes and injuries that was done by Elvis Costello. She was going to be needing a great deal of help, especially with therapy.

When Dana Scully seen the girl in bad shape, while Skinner was carrying her from the stairs. She was cursing the creature for what he was able to do with both the girl and Fox Mulder.

Having to walked over to the body. They needed to make sure that Elvis Costello this time around was really dead for sure.

"I just hope to god he's really dead Skinner?" She says with checking over her husband once again, even though in the foreground they could hear the ambulance and police on its way to the warehouse.

"Know one could survive gun shot wounds like this creature did to his head and chest." Skinner says before he takes out his revolver once more to fire three more shots into his head and chest. To wind up with Dana Scully screaming at him to stop for God sake.

Blood was splatter all over the floor, Skinner and Scully. She wanted to kill him for doing something so crazy with firing again in the body of Costello.

Meanwhile hours later at the local River Dale hospital five miles away from the warehouse.

Agent Fox Mulder was placed into his ICU for the duration of a few days without any type of infection that might be developed. He was given three different set shots into his right arm, right side and left shoulder.

Dana Scully had fallen asleep in the chair that was placed in the corner of his ICU. From what she had heard from the doctors telling her that Fox Mulder was going to be find.

He's going to be taking it easy for at least two weeks before going back to work. But in the meantime A.D. Walter Skinner decided after briefly seeing Mulder, he was able to head back to Washington, D.C.

He had the dubious task of telling the new director of the F.B.I.  
that one of the hottest X Files was now finally closed with the death of Elvis Costello...

After a moment or two...Dana Scully was able to wake up quickly for when she heard her husband Fox Mulder was waking up finally, along with moaning a little from the pain.

She moves off the chair to settle next to Mulder trying to blink open his eyes. When he finally says with a slight smile in spite of everything that has happened.

Moving just a little in his bed. He was able to say. "Hey! Did we get him?" He asked with feeling flinch of pain for where he was given the shots for infectin.

"Oh yeah! We got him good Mulder. A.D. Walter Skinner shot him several times into his head & chest to make sure he was dead." She says even though not telling the complete truth in regard to what Skinner had done.

"Thats good Dana. Now when do I get out of here?" He replied with trying to move, but this time his wife went to help with getting him some what comfortable. "Thanks." He said with a wide grin.

"A few days from this hospital, and than you will be transfer to Washington, D.C. for where you will be on leave the next 12 days at home recovering. So I suggest Mulder, you just take it easy while not bothering everyone that comes into the room."

"And where will you be the next few days besides staying in that chair on occasions?" He asked without upsetting her further from the entire incident.

"Motel a few blocks away from the River Dale hospital. I will be leaving in a few minutes, in order to let you get some sleep.  
While I do the same with getting in some much needed shut-eye."

"Ok than Scully. I will try to sleep with you giving me a real kiss before leaving." He says with seeing that she was finally listening for a change when she bends over to kiss him straight on the lips.

THE END


End file.
